


Just Another Friday Night

by jake99peralta



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Roleplay, Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: Wade gets stuck working another Friday night at the Rammer Jammer





	Just Another Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have never posted a Hart of Dixie fanfic on here before, but have been rewatching and felt the need to write a few fanfics. I may post some more shortly. Can someone please bring the show back?!?! It was so good and I miss every single character. Oh, please be warned that this got a little dirty.

How the hell was Wade going to make it through another hour of his shift? He’d been at the Rammer Jammer for 15 hours now, first doing his duties as owner and now covering for one of his bartenders who ‘would absolutely die if she didn’t get the night off to see Thomas Rhett with her friends in Mobile’. Maybe his wife was right, the bartenders he had on his payroll these days were useless and required more babysitting than he could do these days as a husband and father of two. 

At least if he had to spend his Friday night slingin’ drinks for the town of Bluebell he at least got to listen to live music while he did it. A country band was on the small corner stage, singing love songs that made him wish his wife was there, or even worse than he was at home with her and it put him in a funk. He couldn’t remember the last time he was home with his family on a Friday night. 

There was one table of distracted cowboys at a table in the back and almost everyone else in the bar was a younger crowd. Regulars like Dash, Shula, Brick and the others typically came in earlier in the day. Things felt different this late at night, like a whole group of townsfolks. “Can I get a pitcher of Bud Light and a shot of fireball?” One end of the bar yelled as he made a path down toward that end with an empty and frosted pitcher in his hand. He nodded at the man standing there who he saw walk about from the table of cowboys in the back. They’d been hanging out all night but hadn’t caused as much trouble as he thought they would so they filled it up and slide it toward the man along with the shot “$8.00”. The man slid him a ten and walked away. Wade shoved the change in the tip jar and helped a few more patrons until he got distracted by the woman walking toward the bar. 

His phone went off and he used some of his free time to take a glance at it, hoping it was his wife. He’d texted her earlier to tell her he was sorry that he wasn’t home for another Friday night, but no response. He cleared the text from Meatball off his phone and pushed it back into his jean pocket. He was slightly annoyed that she hadn’t responded yet when she was home with the kids, especially since he knew that thing never left her hands. Luckily his attention was distracted by the woman walking up to him. 

She was wearing heeled brown cowboy boots that were worn and dusty, like they had been worn through the dirt on some old country dirt road. Her legs were tan and sexy and just looking at them led him straight up to her skin-tight Daisy Duke shorts that showcased her firm ass and legs even more if possible. The entire length of these shorts was maybe five inches long and they stopped miles below her belly button which was showing. She was wearing a crop top with what little amount of buttons it had left half undone.   
The part that really got him was the Mossy Oak camo bra that was buried underneath. He had always been a sucker for camo and the ‘trashy’ kind of women that wore it. 

Something about it could not help but turn him on. Her long curled hair was pushed down by her camo trucker hat and she had dark eye makeup on that showcased every one of her features. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. 

He leaned onto the bar as she pulled up her barstool. “Bud Light”, she asked, looking around the bar on either side of her. His eyes never left her, he just nodded and then cracked open a cold Bud Light in front of her. “What’s a hot little thing like you doin’ here so late at night?” He couldn’t help but discreetly ask her across the bar.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Don’t.” She took a good chug of her beer and set it back onto the counter. The woman immediately had his attention. She looked around with an attitude, “Well ya gonna charge me for that drink or what?”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart, this one’s on me.” 

This made her even more annoyed. Luckily she turned her attention to the guy from the table at the back who reappeared for another pitcher of beer. “Hey darlin, don’t you look hot as hell in those tight little blue jeans.” The man leaned across the bar and in front of the woman he was just talking to. 

She giggled and a pink blush appeared across her face. “Hi.” 

“You wanna dance?” He whispered into her ear, Wade was just able to make out what they were saying. However her taking his hand and following him out onto the dance floor made it perfectly clear. 

The music played on as the two danced, getting closer and closer by the minute. His vision of them constantly interrupted by the crowds of people on the dance floor and everyone else who were trying to refill their drinks. You’d think he had never served a drink before with the way people were complaining about his pours and getting in his face. 

The way that that Cash guys hands wouldn’t leave her body made him sick to his stomach and he couldn’t focus. They were getting awful close to her ass and he couldn’t take it. 

“Wanda, you’re closin.” He tossed her the bar keys and took off. She was used to it. 

“Hey!” he pushed the guy away from her, causing a scene on the dance floor. “That’s enough.”

The young crowd stopped, everyone shocked by the scene that the bartender just caused. The guy laughed him off and kept his hands on the woman from the bar. Wade couldn’t take it and before he knew it he decked him in the face and pulled the woman with him as he walked toward the bathroom of the bar. She tried to push him away the entire time. 

As soon as the door was shut he pushed her up against the stall door and used both arms to enclose the space between them. 

“You think you can just come in here, lookin’ hot as sin, talkin’ to whoever you want, dancin’ with whoever you want, and I wouldn’t have anything to say about it?” He roughly whispered as he kissed from her ear down toward her prominent clavicle bone right above her slutty crop top. 

The way he was touching her made every nerve in her body tingle. She was melting beneath him as his hands worked every curve of her toned body. His hands pushed their way up her stomach and tore the crop top off, revealing the bra he’d be curious about since first sight. She was yelling at him, telling him not to worry about what she does or who she talks to but not convincingly as her confident hands were undoing his wranglers and trying to push them down as far as she could. 

The way his peach fuzzy face brushed against her skin made the thin string of supposed panties she was wearing wetter and wetter. She could barely catch her breath as his strong hands she had been staring at all night were digging into her ass, palming her cheeks and squeezing them together. The smell of warm cologne and a little bit of beer overtook her but she didn’t mind it one bit. She pushed his flannel off his shoulders, dropping it on to the disgusting bathroom floor to be stepped on and ran over and then the same with his white v-neck shirt she pulled off after. 

She squealed in surprise when instead of undoing her bra he just pulled the cups down for even quicker access to her tits. His mouth was instantly attached to one of her nipples as he alternated mouth and thumb on each. Her moans filled the small bathroom and if it weren’t for the loud band outside then surely the entire bar would have heard their escapade. 

He took his hands away from her ass for a second, just long enough to watch her squeeze out of her shorts so he could grab her thighs and wrap them around his body. He used his newly free hands to push those flimsy panties to the side and slide his hands across her folds. 

Something about the rough and callusy hands seemed contradictory to the way they softly moved inside her. First one finger, then two quickly pushed inside her, and moved rapidly while just grazing her clit he found so easily. It felt so good and only encouraged her to reach down a rub that hard cock pushing into her thigh, only after looking him right in the eyes and licking the inside of her hand so she could easily start jerking him off. He almost came on the spot. 

Her small hand circling him and trying to milk him for everything he had was becoming too much. It was steamy and loud and yet so hot he could barely breathe inside that stall. Instead of letting her continue he used one hand to push her panties aside and his other to take command of his cock and guide it right into her. Somehow, he managed to fill her to the absolutely brim but still was able to go harder. 

The walls shook and the door opened, someone else walking into the two stall bathroom. He stopped for a minute, buried deep inside her and used his mouth to quiet hers. The way they kissed was electric, like their lips were made for each other. She melted as he put everything he had into the dirty kisses being directed toward her. 

As soon as they heard the door close and knew they were alone again, they continued driving into each other as if they had never been humped before. He had her bouncing all over and taking every ride she could on him before the trip was up. Her pussy clenched around him like it was made for him and she was so wet he could hear it almost as much as he could feel it. She shared her grasps between his shoulders and reaching down to squeeze his balls she felt smacking up against her until the sting started to take over. 

“Fuck,” he groaned and she could tell he was about to explode inside her. She took advantage of it and clenched around him, pulling him in even tighter if even possible even though she was so wet she barely could. Out of nowhere her head fell backward and was quickly followed by his as they both lost themselves in each other and the hot cum surrounding them.

Minutes later he set her down and watched her pull her bra and shorts back up. She looked around them for her top while he zipped his jeans and grabbed their shirts stuck together in the corner. 

“The kids are with Lemon and Lavon for the night, so I thought we could check this off our list.” She grinned playfully, but there was nothing playful about it to him. The look was exuding pure sex to him, still. And now they could check this scenario off of their bucket list.  
Wade exhaled and decided that after that working Friday nights became his favorite thing. So did Lemon and Lavon. As he followed his wife out of the bathroom and out toward the back exit of the bar, he saw the faces of everyone standing outside the bathroom. Tonight they got a country concert and a show.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need Jesus.


End file.
